


The Visitor

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Tedious farm chores were why Kara frowned before she approached Jonathan and Martha Kent in a kitchen.





	The Visitor

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Tedious farm chores were why Kara frowned before she approached Jonathan and Martha Kent in a kitchen. Her eyes widened as soon as she viewed a man standing near Jonathan and Martha Kent in the kitchen. They settled on the man's long hair, dark eyes, preacher outfit, etc. 

Jonathan turned to Kara and smiled.''This is Reverend Amos Howell. He's here to preach about unity.'' 

Reverend Amos Howell smiled and nodded at Kara. He viewed her sitting. 

Kara heard a strong accent. Southern? Kara struggled to remain awake as Reverend Amos Howell preached. She looked forward to tedious farm tasks. 

 

THE END


End file.
